RWBY One-Shots
by ANTIxGrimm
Summary: RWBY one-shots that I have with my OC team.
1. Gavin x Ruby

_**Gavin x Ruby**_

"So are you sure you want to spar now? We've got class you know…" Gavin muttered as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, just try to keep up!" she said happily as she dashed away from Gavin. He sighed and released his blade from the gauntlet on his wrist. The blade was sleek black with a white gauntlet. He looked carefully around for his speedy friend but couldn't see her anywhere. His blade quickly split into two and folded back to form a bow. He drew an arrow from his gauntlet and aimed at the sky. He launched it and a yelp was heard from above.

"GAVIN!" yelled Ruby as she landed near him and unfolded her scythe and aimed the barrel at him. Gavin's eyes widened as he quickly rolled out of the way and dodged the blank round. He got up and ran, knowing that in order to win, he had to use his semblance. He focused his powers and his eyes lit up gold. A phantom figure appeared and quickly took form as a Beowolf. It blocked a few shots before it faded away, revealing Gavin with three arrows drawn. He lets them loose and Ruby tries to dodge them but gets hit by one. They were dull however and only left a small bruise. She yelped again and yelled some sort of battle cry. Gavin laughed and reformed his blade and took a defensive stance. However, when Ruby reared back to strike Gavin, a phantom figure appeared in between them and took the form of Ruby. The two scythes struck each other with a great force. Ruby looked shocked as she looked into the same silver eyes she had seen only in mirrors. She backed off and sheathed her scythe.

"What's wrong Ruby? Don't tell me you're done already. You pulled me out of class for this!" Gavin said this as the phantom Ruby dispersed and Ruby walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek. He almost lost his balance due to the sheer strength of the short girl.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gavin yelled out as he turned to see her seething with anger, yet also holding a deep blush.

"Ruby?" He asked as she slapped him again and turned to leave. This was new to Gavin, he didn't know how to treat Ruby when she was mad, as no one had ever seen her like this. He sheathed his own blade and followed after her.

"Ruby! Wait up!" He yelled, but she did not turn to face him.

"Leave me alone Gavin!" she said sternly. Gavin stopped and watched her leave the fields.

"Oh, well shit. What did I do this time?" Gavin muttered as he decided to skip this period to try and think about what he did wrong. After class, he met up with Solomon, his teammate.

"Hey Solomon! You know where your girlfriend is?" Gavin asked, which got him a punch in the gut.

"Ok, ok! Where is your fiancé?" he asked with a grin, getting a knee to the head.

"SHUT IT GAVIN!" yelled an annoyed Solomon. He brushed off his clothes and sighed,

"If you're looking for Yang, she's off to lunch." Solomon left Gavin there as he laughed to himself and got up with a little trouble.

"It's too easy to tease him," he laughed as Solomon peeked back around the corner.

"I HEARD THAT GAVIN!" yelled Solomon as Gavin ran off before he got hit again. Gavin soon arrived at the lunchroom and couldn't see Ruby at her usual table. He walked over and sat down across from Yang.

"Oh, hey Gavin. Wassup?" she said as she stuffed her face with food.

"Well… I may have made Ruby mad." Gavin said as the whole team paused and looked at Gavin. He laughed nervously and gulped.

"How could you make her mad? She's like a walking bundle of positivity!" Weiss yelled out as Gavin detected a bit of annoyance in her voice. Blake rolled her eyes and completely blocked out Gavin. Yang said nothing, as Gavin ignored Weiss's ramblings and looked to her.

"We were sparring and I used a phantom clone of her to block one of her strikes. Then she backed off and slapped me, refusing to even look at me!" Gavin explained as Yang looked deep in thought.

"Go back to the fields. She'll be waiting for you there." Yang said as she returned to her food. Gavin just stared blankly at Yang then sighed.

"If you say so." Gavin said as he stood and made his way back to the fields. Of course, as Yang said, Ruby was sitting on one of the benches. He silently made his way up to her.

"Ruby, wh-" he started to say before being interrupted by her, "I have a question." Gavin simply nodded and sat next to her.

"You're phantom clones… Don't they have gold eyes so they are distinguishable from the originals?" she asked as Gavin looked over to her curiously.

"Yeah that's right. If I were to memorize the eyes of someone, then I suppose I could change them from gold." Gavin explained, causing Ruby to blush.

"Well… That phantom clone had my silver eyes." Ruby said as Gavin realized why she was blushing.

"Oh… I didn't even realize I was doing it…" He said as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you… Like my eyes?" she asked as Gavin was put on the spot. He blushes heavily.

"Ruby… I would be lying if I said anything else but yes." Gavin said softly as Ruby looked away with a small squeal. The two sat in silence for a while before Ruby broke the silence.

"I uhhh… Got us some lunch." Ruby said as she set two paper bags between them. "You didn't have to do-" he began but was once again interrupted.

"I'MSORRYFORSLAPPINGYOUEARLIERIWASJUSTREALLYEMBARRASEDANDI'MREALLYSELF-CONCIOUSABOUTMYEYES!" Ruby blurted out. Gavin just stared blankly before smiling softly. He opened one of the bags and laughed.

"Ruby?" he asked as she looked over with a blush. He pulled out a sandwich that was made with cookies and ham.

"Well, you said you liked ham and I thought you could use something sweet…" Ruby said as she looked down.

"Do you not-" she began to say as she looked up to see him already digging into it.

"I love it Ruby!" he said happily, causing her to smile happily and join him with her own cookie sandwich.

"Hey Gavin?" asked Ruby as he looked over with crumbs on his face. She laughed and used a napkin to clean it up, making Gavin blush.

"Want to go have some breakfast tomorrow?" she asked as he nodded happily almost immediately. She lit up with joy and happily enjoyed the rest of her free time with Gavin.

Later that Night

"So did everything work out?" Hunter asked as Gavin entered the room.

"Huh? Work out with what?" he responded.

"WITH RUBY!" yelled all three of his teammates. Gavin laughed nodding.

"Yeah, we had lunch together and went through a few more rounds of sparring since the first one was interrupted." Gavin says as he crawls into his bed. Everyone's eyes were trained on Gavin however and he sighed.

"Light's out. We have a free day tomorrow and I want to get some sleep.

"What? Do you and Ruby have a date tomorrow?" Solomon asked with a vengeful grin.

"Or is the wedding tomorrow? Should I iron my tux?" Solomon continued as Gavin rolled his eyes and Hunter laughed.

"Shut it Hunter, or should I explain to your Ice Queen about your little project?" Gavin said with a smirk. Hunter quickly went silent.

"Low blow…" he muttered before turning off his light.

The Next Day in Town

"Morning Ruby!" Gavin called out as he waved down the shorthaired girl. Although it was their day off, they still wore their combat attire just to be sure. Ruby caught sight of Gavin and ran over. She sat down across from him and smiled.

"Thanks for coming early and getting a table." she said as he nodded.

"Of course, it wasn't a problem. Thanks for inviting me to breakfast." Gavin said as he watched Ruby open her menu and begin to read through it. Ruby's cheeks grew red as Gavin's eyes watched her every move.

"Good Morning! Is there anything you'd like to drink?" the waitress asked as Ruby quickly perked up and turned to her.

"Orange Juice please!" Ruby said cheerfully as Gavin laughed.

"Apple Juice for me." he said as the waitress nodded and left.

"You like apple juice?" Ruby asked, desperate for some conversation between them to break the awkwardness. Gavin nodded and smiled,

"I actually prefer Apple Cider, but apple juice works just as well." Gavin says as Ruby both looks over the menu and takes occasional glances at him.

"What are you getting?" she asked. Ruby couldn't decide as they all looked so good to her.

"I'm getting the chocolate pancakes." Gavin said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"They make them really well here. You should try them!" he said with a smile. Ruby giggled to herself and looked up at him,

"So you do have a sweet tooth!" Gavin laughed and helped Ruby pick out her syrup and sides as well. She hadn't even put in her order yet and already Ruby was having the time of her life kidding around with Gavin. When their food came, Gavin took her pancakes and quickly made a face on them before she could protest.

"Gavin, that's adorable!" Ruby squealed before grinning hungrily.

"But it won't be smiling for much longer!" giggled Ruby before digging in. Gavin joined with her and soon they both sighed happily with full stomachs.

"That was great. We should do this more often Ruby!" Gavin said with a soft blush. She looked down at her lap with a heavy blush and said nothing.

"Ruby are you mad at me again?" Gavin asked as she shook her head.

"No… I just… I would love to spend to more time with you like this…" Ruby said softly as Gavin blushed. He got up and walked up next to her and offered his hand.

"Then will you spend the rest of the day with me Ruby Rose?" Gavin asked with a soft smile. She took his hand and went to stand up. However, she tripped and fell into Gavin's arms. She squealed and blushed heavily as he helped her stand back up.

"T-t-thank you G-Gavin!" Ruby says as she looks away from him and leads him out of the restaurant, still holding his hand. Gavin said nothing but simply followed her. Throughout the day they calmed down and enjoyed themselves, shopping and enjoying the town's entertainment. Towards the end of the day they had walked to the seaside park and sat on the coast. Ruby was leaning against Gavin and had her head lying on his shoulder. Both had a deep blush as their hands were brushing against one another, but not interlocked.

"I had a fun time today Gavin. It was a great way to spend our day off." Ruby said as she fidgeted a little to get comfy. Gavin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful day." He said as he softly laid his head on hers, causing Ruby to blush with excitement.

"R-Ruby?" asked a shocked but familiar voice as they both turned to see surprised Yang holding hands with an embarrassed Solomon. Yang squealed and giggled happily.

"My little sister finally got some!" she said as Ruby and Gavin scooted away from each other in embarrassment. Solomon laughed and rolled his eyes.

"And Gavin finally-" Gavin was able to throw a rock before he was able to finish and glared at Solomon.

"We get it! Now leave us alone!" yelled a red-faced Gavin. Solomon waved and walked off while chuckling but Yang stayed for a moment.

"Hey Ruby, you know that apartment I have downtown?" she said while Ruby nodded. Yang tossed her sister a set of keys and winked.

"It's all yours for the night!" she said before chasing after Solomon. Gavin and Ruby both paused and looked at each other. The realization of what she meant set in and they both blushed heavily. However, they were soon backing to their original position and this time, Gavin's arm was around Ruby and his free hand was holding hers. She was smiling happily and had closed her eyes in bliss.

"Gavin?" she asked softly.

"Yes Ruby?" he replied as Ruby softly moved her hands to his face and smiled. Gavin blushes heavily as Ruby slowly pulled his face towards hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips, to which he returned in equal. They slowly parted and both smiled happily.

"I love you." both said this softly before taking each other into their arms and continuing the kiss, enjoying the sweet taste, of love.


	2. Hunter x Weiss

_**Hunter x Weiss**_

"Stuck-up."

"Self-Centered."

"Pretentious!"

"Ignorant!"

"Ice Queen!"

"UGH! You're impossible! Do you even have a brain or is it just hot air?" Weiss asked angrily as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Like I need to even explain myself to a spoiled brat like you." Hunter muttered as Weiss stormed off.

"Well that went well." Tristan laughed as Gavin chuckled a little.

"What am I supposed to do when she's so annoying?" Hunter asked as he sat back in his chair. Ruby laughed and sighed.

"Well, she's really nice once you get to know her!" Ruby exclaimed as she stood.

"Come on Gavin! It's time for training!" Ruby cheered as Gavin looked at her shocked.

"But what about-" Gavin began to protest but was carried off by Ruby. Hunter and Tristan laughed as they watched him get dragged off. Hunter sighed though and laid his head down on the table.

"What will I do? This project is stupid!" Hunter called out as Tristan laughed.

"I can't believe you got paired with Weiss too!" laughed Tristan as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"All I have to do is do something nice for Weiss and then go on a team-building exercise and have proof of an improvement of teamwork right?" Hunter asked as Tristan nodded in return. Hunter got up and groaned.

"I'm going to find Weiss and work something out. I may hate her guts but I need to get this project done." Hunter said as he left the library and made his way to team RWBY's dorm room. He knocked on the door and was answered by none other than Weiss. At the sight of him, she went to slam the door, but Hunter caught it.

"Weiss, about this project-" he began but was cut off.

"Yeah I know! We can just get new partners!" she yelled as he sighed.

"That's not what I was going to say!" he said slightly annoyed. Weiss stopped and looked him over for a moment.

"Fine, come in." she said as he nodded and politely came in, not sitting down.

"What were you going to say?" she asked softly.

"I was going to say we should actually try to do this project, despite our dislike for one another. I mean, look at the rest of our teams, they get along great, but we can't even bear to be around one another." he began as she laughed near the end, "Tell me about it." Hunter rolled his eyes and continued.

"Look, I hate you and you hate me right? If we don't even try to tolerate each other, then we've failed the point of the project!" Hunter said as Weiss was a little shocked.

"That's… A good point. I suppose since you asked so nicely and backed it up with logic, I'll be your partner for this project." Weiss said reluctantly as Hunter nodded but then froze.

"Well, then how do we even go about this?" he asked as she shrugged. They stood there thinking and then Weiss spoke up,

"Well, let's take it one step at a time. First is doing something nice for each other. So how about we do something related to each other's hobbies? I mean, that's the easiest and best course of action right?" Weiss said while getting a little embarrassed halfway through.

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea. So I suppose my hobbies include, but are not limited to engineering weapon designs, taking joy rides, and uhh…. Playing games on my scroll." Hunter said a little embarrassed. Weiss laughed and smiled, "So you really are childish!" To that, Hunter came up with an excuse as fast as he could

"THEY'RE SIMULATIONS FOR MY BATTLE SKILLS, NOTHING MORE! IT IMPROVES REACTION TIME, STRATEGIES, AND- " He is cut off by Weiss who simply ignored his excuses.

"My hobbies are singing, sparring, and making fun of you!" she said with a grin and Hunter sighed.

"Whatever, so you like singing? I suppose I can come up with something." he said as he put his hand to his chin and lost himself in thought.

"And I suppose I can do something with those designs of yours. May I have one?" she asked as she impatiently held out her scroll. Hunter took out his scroll and sent her one of his better designs.

"It's one of my newer designs for an upgraded version of my weapon." Hunter explained as she in turn, sent him a playlist of her concerts, to which he was a little surprised.

"Wow, I actually recognize a few of these songs. You must be really good." Hunter said, not seeing Weiss's face turn red as he waved to her and walked out of the room.

 _ **Later at Team GHST's room**_

"Who am I to complain? My life's been spared so much pain." Hunter muttered as he sat in front of his desk, typing on his scroll. He nodded to himself then continued in silence, humming to himself as he types. Soon the door opens and a sigh could be heard.

"Dammit all." Gavin said as he noticed Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, have you-" he began but was stopped by an oblivious Hunter, "Mirror, Mirror, tell me something. Can I stop my fall?" Hunter sung as Gavin just stared at him.

"HUNTER!" he yelled, surprising Hunter and making him fall out of his chair.

"G-Gavin? How long have you been there?!" He asked as Gavin snatched his scroll and read over it.

"Is this for Weiss?" he asked as Hunter snatched it back.

"Shut up Gavin! It's none of your business!" Hunter yelled as Gavin laughed.

"Alright, I won't bring it up! But have you seen Ruby?" he asked as Hunter shook his head.

"Ok, I'll just go find Solomon." Gavin said as he left the room. Hunter sighed and put everything back to normal.

 _ **The Next Day in the Library.**_

"So did you hear? Ruby and Gavin are off on a date!" Yang said as Solomon laughed.

"Called it!" he exclaimed as he looked to Tristan.

"Yeah, they've been all flirty with each other for a while, it's time they hook up." Tristan said as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Take a hint from them, Tristan." Solomon said as Tristan looked confused. Both of the teams looked to Hunter and Weiss, who were both buried in their scrolls, muttering incoherent things to themselves. Yang leaned over the table and whispered to Solomon and Tristan.

"What's with those two?" she asked as Solomon laughed.

"Apparently, they are doing a nice thing for each other. Hunter is writing Weiss a song, and Weiss is doing something related to his designs." Solomon whispered back. She nodded and then turned to Weiss.

"So are you and Hunter a thing?" she asked blankly as Weiss froze and slowly looked to Hunter, then Yang.

"I'll kill you…" she muttered as Hunter spoke up.

"FINISHED!" he said triumphantly. Weiss was a little shocked and almost fell out of her seat, earning her laughs from her team. She glared at Hunter then snatched his scroll. She began to read over it as Hunter tried to protest.

"Did… You really write this?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm not good with writing, and it's actually quite hard for me. So I decided to use it as an opportunity to try to impress you and myself." He said with a small blush. Weiss simply gave him back his scroll and smiled to herself.

"Check your mail." Weiss said as Hunter did so.

"Is this an order form? But for what?" he asked as he opened the attached file, dropping his jaw.

"That's my design? You made my design!" He said as they both looked in each other's eyes and blushed.

"Hunter and Weiss, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" both Solomon and Yang sung this and the two in question looked away and smiled.

"Thanks Weiss, this is really a fantastic gift." Hunter said as Weiss nodded in return.

"Yeah, same here…" she said softly.

"How about we all go to a karaoke place tonight?" Blake asked. Everyone looked at Blake shocked.

"What a good idea! I'm glad you thought of it!" Yang said excited.

"I'm just surprised she's the one who thought about it." Solomon said as Blake was looking at Tristan with a blush.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked him.

"Sure, as long as these two go as well!" Tristan said as he pointed to Hunter and Weiss.

"NO WAY!" they both said in unison as Blake glared at them with malice.

"I m-mean sure!" Weiss said, nudging Hunter.

"Y-yeah, let's have a blast!" he said, both trying to sound enthusiastic.

The group went to a local Karaoke bar and they all sang together. Weiss had sung her new song, _Mirror Mirror Part 2_ , first and then challenged Hunter to sing _Neon_. He sung it with all the vigor that he possessed and impressed everyone, all while embarrassing himself. Solomon and Yang sung _I Burn_ together and left a little early to look for Gavin and Ruby. Blake forced Tristan to sing _From Shadows_ with her and while they were singing, Weiss and Hunter sneaked out.

Outside the karaoke bar

"Thanks for everything tonight Weiss, I actually had a good time with you. Sorry for everything I said to you yesterday morning." Hunter said as Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Thank you for that song you wrote me, it's really beautiful…" Weiss said as she blushed and shook her head. She grabbed Hunter's hand and led him to a nice rooftop. She gripped his hand tighter and leaned on his side. Hunter said nothing as he looked over to her.

"Don't you tell this to anyone." Weiss muttered as Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Alright Ice Queen." he said softly.

"Shut up Hothead, and don't let go of me." she said as Hunter smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched a little but soon let herself be consumed by his body heat.

"Do you think we did a good job on the project?" Weiss asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, I think we'll get an A+ for sure." Hunter replied as Weiss laughed.

"Well, because you were such an amazing partner, I suppose I could reward you this once." She said as she stood on her toes and got close to his face. He blushes and smiled, "And the same goes for you, Ms. Schnee." he says as Weiss holds onto his chest and lets Hunter pull her in for a kiss.

 **Hey everyone! Here is the second One-shot I've written. Just to clarify something from the last chapter, I know that Ruby is 15 and they totally didn't hook up like that haha. I'm going to continue releasing RWBY related content, and I hope you all enjoy it! If you like my oneshots, go check out Volume 0, a what if story that follows the main plot. I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
